


Ma chérie

by Stryfe



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types, rogue - Fandom
Genre: Cajun cats, Cat Cafe, F/M, I'm willing to bet Remy and Rogue both love cats, Star Trek reference, he finally gets a kiss, i really don't know anything about rogue or remy's characters in the slightest, i think, im sorry, some nondescript redshirt servers, some slight prompt deviation, which probably makes this even worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stryfe/pseuds/Stryfe
Summary: Written for the 2016 X-Men Kink Meme fic exchange. Prompt:" AU where Gambit runs a cat cafe. Rogue is a regular because it’s the only way she can get physical affection without questions about her gloves or judgment for being a mutant. And you can probably guess what happens next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do the bonus points for this prompt since I was having a hard enough time trying to write Remy and Rogue. I did deviate slightly, I feel, from the prompt but I hope you guys enjoy the little story I put together!
> 
> In case anyone wants to do the bonus prompt and make someone happy where I cannot (For the moment at least), I will repost full prompt below w/bonus points part:  
> " AU where Gambit runs a cat cafe. Rogue is a regular because it’s the only way she can get physical affection without questions about her gloves or judgment for being a mutant. And you can probably guess what happens next.
> 
> All characters belong to their respective owners (Marvel, etc.). My stories may not be posted elsewhere or otherwise used or changed without my sole permission.

Remy leaned against the entryway to his office, sighing as he heard a cat knock something off of his desk. He loved the cats he kept in his café but sometimes it was just painful, especially since Rogue’s favorite cat was the culprit behind so many broken plates and decorations. Just like his chérie, if he did so himself, since that cat loved to break him.

The day had been miserable so far, with whiny customers complaining over the sweet – Well, mostly sweet – cats running around the café to complaining how terrible it was that the business was run by a mutant. That complaint never got old either; Mutants running a business. _Wow_. Making his mood worse, he’d seen Rogue walking around and laughing with another man, _holding hands_.

Rogue’s outfit hadn’t been as pretty as usual, if not a bit nicer. She’d had on a green, long sleeved top that was form fitting and just a finger’s length from touching her blue gloves, blue pants that flared out as they went down and black boots of some indeterminate length. He could blame her adorable outfit on the fall weather since it was closing in on December but at the same time, _holding hands_. She’d always sat a space or two from him whenever he went to sit by her as she ate, refused to touch him and yet she’d always enjoyed his flirtations, responding on more than one or two occasions. If he was lucky, sometimes her gloved hands would even graze his face gently or grab his hand for a moment.

“Ma chérie, ma chérie, ma chérie...” Remy murmured, jealous to no end. Biting his cheeks, he glanced at the clock on the café wall. Six p.m. She would be here soon. Rogue always came in at six thirty. It was her favored time to come in at on the weekends.

“Staring at the wall won’t make her come faster. May as well get to work, boss,” One of his soon-to-be redshirt waiters advised. As he looked around, genuinely looked at the café, he could see just how busy they actually were at the moment. Smoothing out his solid black outfit and dusting off the words in red, “ _Cajun Cat Café_ ” _,_ Remy finally took a few steps forward to help out his employees, even if it was only to wait on Rogue’s appearance.

 

When finally waving goodbye to his last customer, Remy walked over to the nearby sink and took a few minutes to wash his hands and sit down at one of the still dirty tables. Quite a few of the cats looked to be completely worn out from all the visitors, napping wherever they wanted or just sitting down somewhere high to watch and relax. He chuckled briefly, watching a grey kitten bite the tail of tabby cat that screeched its protest.

Stretching, Remy looked up at the time. Nine p.m., which meant Rogue wou- “Son of a bitch!” Dropping his head into his own brown gloved hands, special ones he’d bought to help Rogue feel more comfortable, he made a defeated sound and started rubbing his temples hard. He’d missed her. After waiting all day, spending half of it burning with jealousy, he’d missed Rogue just because of a busy time in the café.

Remy placed his hands on his knees, shoulders slumped, and walked over to pick up a few snacks from the counter and a drink before he walked over to Rogue’s empty corner booth that still had a plate with relatively warm food. Raising an eyebrow briefly at the untouched plate and feeling slightly offended someone hadn’t deigned his food good enough to eat, Gambit started opening the snacks he’d brought to last him until he got off in just an hour.

“Well, it looks like someone’s finally done, hmm?”

Remy _knew_ that angelic voice by heart and only one woman could ever make his heart flip just like that. “Dat voice…. Rogue,” He grinned, looking up happily as if he’d caught her walking in the door hours earlier. “What brings a beautiful woman like ya here at this hour, hmm?”

“You,” She smiled, sliding in next to him. She was still the usual space away but at least she was _here_ instead of with someone else. “So, Ah got you somethin’, Remy. Spent all day searhin’ fer it with a friend.” With that, Rogue placed a small, wrapped box on the table, the red and green paper glinting from the lights above them.

“Ah… So dat man dat you were walkin’ with earlier… He’s your friend?” Gambit asked, accepting the gift and feeling much lighter than he had all day.

“Yeah, who d’ya think he was, you crazy cajun?” Rogue snorted, hands on her waist and eyes just daring Remy to give some other answer than that.

Rather than answer, Remy’s fingers grabbed the bow, pulling it loose and placing the red sheer ribbon on the table. Scratching at the edge of the paper he’d found underneath the ribbon, Remy grabbed what he could with two fingers. He pulled it gently at first, trying to get more fingers on it. When he’d managed to get a decent sized grasp of the thin paper, he ripped it away in a large chunk and proceeded to do the same to the rest of the paper.

Opening the box, Remy stared in confusion, the giant grin dissipating. “Ma chérie, this is another box.” Glancing over to Rogue, all he found was a grin as she made a motion across her lips, zipping them shut. Sucking in one side of his cheek, Remy bit it hard for a moment before turning his gaze back towards the second box. Once more he opened it, finding a third, smaller box.

“Either this is a gag gift… or ya got somethin’ planned here,” He muttered. Pulling the whole box out this time and placed the lids and two other boxes on the bench besides him, Remy opened the third box, finding a fourth smaller box.

“Ok, tha gift wasn’t tha’ large, ma chérie, you can’t have that many more boxes.”

Picking up the tiniest box, one that wasn’t bigger than the size of a ring box, he pulled it out and tossed the lid off without a care. He frowned in disappointment, picking up the fake, paper thin and plastic lips that Rogue had given him for a gift. They looked like someone had carefully kissed them with real lipstick given how some of the red stuck to his finger and smudged when he tried rubbing it off.

As he held it out in confusion, Rogue smirked triumphantly, taking the plastic lip cover from him and placing the kissed side to his lips.

“Ah kissed that earlier. It was hard tah find the right shape so that Ah didn’t accidentally hurt you.”

“Ah, well, an indirect kiss from you, Rogue, is worth it still.” He smiled, feeling a little warmer than usual as he rubbed his index finger over the plastic, pushing it on more firmly so that he didn’t lose the only kiss he’d gotten from her.

“I do love this gift, even if I had to go through a million more boxes like dat one,” Remy assured her, smiling and feeling just a bit silly with the lipstick he’d applied indirectly from her kiss on the paper.

“You get one more gift, Remy.” Leaning in, Rogue gave him a kiss right on the lips. It was a sweet, gentle kiss that radiated warmth and a lot more than she’d ever told him when he was conscious. Her hair fell from where it had been tucked behind her air, white and brown strands tickling his cheeks and her hands reaching out to hold his tightly. Time stood still, neither pushing forward nor moving back so that they could hold on to this one moment for as long as it would last.

It took a little bit, something that had felt like an eternity and yet not long enough, before Rogue finally pulled back. There was a blush on her face and the same stubborn, tough look she’d always given him.

“Ah know Ah always stop by n’ stay for the cats since it gives me a good excuse to wear gloves… Not be questioned about the why… but y’know, Remy, Ah think a lot has been left unsaid between us even if Ah can’t really touch you like Ah want. So, Ah wanted to give you that… Make sure you knew how I felt too since I’ve dodged your feelings for so long in tryin’ to keep ya safe.” It was only then that something in her eyes fell, looking off to the side to avoid his face.

“Rogue, just you n’ me. I’ll try anything to keep you, Chere, even if I have to go to the end of the world n’ back to get you a cure,” Remy promised, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and using a gloved hand to tilt her head back up for one more kiss.


End file.
